Bouquet
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Sora knows that Kairi likes flowers. But unfortunately, the Heartless do, too. /SoKai. One-shot.


**Inspired by a post I made on tumblr.**

* * *

_Bouquet_

* * *

"That bouquet of roses, please."

The shopkeeper reached over, "Good choice. It has all the colours a rose can have. You must be very romantic."

Sora chuckled awkwardly, "I guess..."

"I wish you luck, although I don't think you'll need it."

"Thanks!"

The Keyblade's Chosen One walked away from the shop, grinning as he looked over the roses in his hand. Like the shopkeeper said, they came in a bunch of red, yellow, pink, white, orange and lavender.

"Hope she likes these..."

It was a perfect day in Radiant Garden. The sun was shining, but there were also a few clouds. The smell of crisp spring air was everywhere, adding to Sora's good mood. Finally, there were faint sounds of construction somewhere, which he knew to be Restoration Committee and construction workers hard at work repairing the city.

He kept walking for a little while before arriving at the Central Plaza.

"She said to meet at the fountain..." Sora spoke to himself, "Which way was that again...?"

Trusting his instincts, he took the path to the right, stopping once to arrange the flowers. In the corner of his eye, he could see the adults working on the street smile as he passed by, obviously knowing what the he was up to with the bouquet in his hand.

_'Radiant Garden's really improved,'_ Sora thought, grinning back at the people around him,_ 'The Committee's definitely helping these people's lives return to normal. It's almost as if nothing's happened!'_

Contradicting his thoughts, a loud scream came from a few shops down. The citizens acted immediately, running the opposite direction or hiding indoors.

Sora's grin fell off his face when he saw about twenty Bully Dog Heartless jump off the roofs.

"You guys just love to ruin my mood!" the Keyblade Wielder huffed, summoning Kingdom Key.

He swung rapidly at each Heartless surrounding him, occasionally firing Firaga until their numbers were split in half.

Suddenly, he gasped, feeling a tug on his left side.

"No!" Sora yelled, firing a Blizzaga at a Bully Dog gnawing on the bouquet. He swung at another that ripped out one of the roses.

"That's it!" he raised his Keyblade to the sky, _"Thundaga!"_

Several bolts of lightning rained down on the Heartless, until they all faded into glowing pink hearts.

Putting away his Keyblade, Sora sighed as he looked down at the ruined bouquet of roses, "Aw man...I can't give this to Kairi now..."

"Give what to me?"

Sora jumped about a foot in the air, spun around, and hid the bouquet behind his back, all in one swift motion, "Kairi!"

"I heard all the commotion and came running," she spoke, before smiling slyly, "But it looks like you already took care of it. Now what's the thing you _supposedly_ can't give me?"

Sora hesitated, but sighed and took out the ruined flowers, "I bought these for you, but they got ruined...I'm sorry, Kairi. I should've been more careful." he looked to the ground.

"Oh, Sora. What are you talking about? They're beautiful, and so colourful!" Kairi took the bouquet excitedly, "Thank you!"

"What?" he stared at the bent flowers, missing petals and ripped plastic in astonishment, "Kairi, there's no way that it's still beautiful after those Heartless bit half of the roses off."

"Even if it's not perfect, it's beautiful. I think it's beautiful...because it came from you."

The brunette was taken aback by the comment, "...You really think so?"

"Yeah."

She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away quickly when she heard loud clapping and cheering around them.

"Awww!"

"So cuuute!"

"Get a room!"

The duo turned red as they looked around to see some of the townspeople happily watching them.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Sora turned to Kairi, "You wanna eat at that new restaurant at the Central Plaza?"

She beamed, cradling the bouquet, "I'd love to."

* * *

**Fun facts: **

**-Red roses are given to those who you want to show love and passion, people who you have great respect for, and those who have shown great courage.***

**-Pink roses in general are given to those whom you want to show thankfulness, admiration, and happiness. **

**-Orange roses are given to those who you desire, those you want to get to know better, or those who you are proud of.***

**-Yellow roses express joy, gladness, and friendship. They're also used as a reminder to a loved one to show that you care.**

**-White roses are given to those who are innocent, reverent, and pure. (Perfect for a Princess of Heart!)**

**-Lavender roses show that you have fallen in love with someone from the moment you saw them. It also can be given to those who you feel are very unique, and those who you feel are enchanting.**

***This is ideally after KH3. Many (like myself) hope for Kairi to have a big part in the battle, so if she did, it would be natural for her to show great courage, and for Sora to be proud of her. **


End file.
